December
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Like October I'm making a drabble series for all the things that represent December including Christmas and New Years Eve! This will be updated daily! KaiShin, shounen-ai, lime in some chaps ch 26 Cold
1. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi walked into his house to find Kaito waiting there for him. "I'm back," he told Kaito.

"Welcome back!" Kaito exclaimed before pulling him into a kiss. Shinichi had no time to respond as Kaito pulled away. Briefly looking up Shinichi noticed a sprig of mistletoe.

"At least it's in season this time…" Shinichi muttered with a light blush dusting across his face. Kaito hugged him and when Shinichi went to pull off his boots and coat Kaito pulled him into another kiss. This time he deepened it and gave him a French kiss. Shinichi moaned as Kaito grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

"Did you have a good day?" Kaito inquired as he pulled away.

"Well it's much better now," Shinichi replied. "I had a _long_ day…"

"Do you want something to eat?" Kaito inquired.

"No I'm fine," Shinichi replied. He was finally able to get his coat off and made his way to the library where Kaito again pulled him into another kiss. Shinichi looked up and noticed another sprig of mistletoe. "How many of these things did you put up?"

"Just a few…" Kaito replied innocently. Every time Shinichi went through an entrance way to another room Kaito would come out of nowhere, kiss him until he was dazed or aroused, and then would leave a second later. Shinichi shrugged it off until he reached his bedroom.

"Kaito!" he shouted staring at his ceiling.

"What?" Kaito replied giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Why are there mistletoes _all_ over my ceiling?" Shinichi questioned. He hadn't minded them in the entry ways but this was just too much.

"Because that means you have to kiss me more often…among other things…" Kaito replied leering at him. Shinichi blushed when Kaito waggled his eyebrows. Shinichi hit him upside the head.

"Idiot," he mumbled. Kaito just grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

**TBC!**

**I'm definitely making this a drabble series and hope to update this daily! ^^ Please R&R **


	2. Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi stared out the window with a cup of coffee in hand as he watched the snow fall. Kaito was being silent and Shinichi knew he was planning something but he just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. The snow mesmerized him as it slowly drifted to the ground piling up to form vast planes of nothingness. A ring from his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Getting up he walked over and picked it up. "Hey Kudo!" Heiji greeted.

"What's up?" Shinichi inquired.

"Hakuba and I-" Heiji was saying when someone in the background cleared their throat. "Fine _I_," Heiji corrected "Was wondering if you and Kaito would like to hang out tomorrow."

"Sure," Shinichi replied. Kaito and him hadn't made any plans and he hadn't seen the Osakan in awhile.

"Cool! We'll meet at Hakuba's!" Heiji exclaimed. Before the phone hung up Shinichi heard Hakuba shout, _"What?!"_ Obviously they hadn't talked it over. Putting up the phone Shinichi noticed Kaito was in the kitchen and decided to tell him what Heiji said and also see what he was doing. Upon entering he nearly slipped on the ice that covered the floor. Shinichi's left eye twitched as he noticed his kitchen floor had been turned into a skating rink and Kaito was skating around as he made himself a snack.

"What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I made the kitchen into our own personal skating rink," Kaito replied. Shinichi tried to suppress the headache that was coming on.

"Why?"

"So people can have fun skating around while they're over!" Shinichi put his head in his hands and just walked out of the room. He was too tired to fight with Kaito, and just wanted one day to relax. "Come on! We can hold hands and skate around!" Yes he definitely needed on day of peace.

**TBC!**

**Personally I'd love an ice skating rink of my own… ^^ Please R&R **


	3. Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito held onto Shinichi protectively as they sat by the lit fire place on the couch. Shinichi had come home completely exhausted and just shut down almost completely. He had had the fire going already so he threw a blanket over Shinichi and decided to cuddle while he was asleep. As he watched the flames change colors **(1)** and wondered if Shinichi would get upset with him for trying to juggle the fire. Last time he had tried he'd nearly set the house on fire because Shinichi had distracted him. It wasn't _his_ fault Shinichi had come down the stairs in a pair of tight blue jeans and was starting to button up his shirt and appeared to have just gotten out of the shower…

Shinichi began to stir awake and yawned. Unconsciously he moved closer to Kaito who was warm. "Awake now sleeping beauty?"

"Shut…up…" Shinichi mumbled tiredly.

"Aw don't hurt my feelings," Kaito said mock hurt. Shinichi swatted at him but missed.

"You can't enjoy peace and quiet can you?" Shinichi grumbled.

"Of course I can!" Kaito exclaimed. "You're generally asleep when I do."

"Why not when I'm awake?"

"Because then I can't watch you sleep~" Kaito replied. Shinichi blinked a few times before rolling his eyes.

"You are so weird…" he muttered.

"Oh like you have room to talk," Kaito told him grinning. Shinichi lightly glared at him. Kaito ignored it as he kissed the top of Shinichi's head. "Come on you should be getting up, I'm hungry."

"Are you making dinner or should I?"

"You want to see your house on fire?"  
"Right…I'll go make dinner then…" Shinichi muttered.

"Much appreciated!"

"Yeah, yeah…."

**TBC!**

**(1)First: **_Toss_ _dry colorants onto the flames._ **Second**: _Soak logs in an alcohol solution of colorants_. **Third**: _Soak logs in an aqueous (water) solution of colorants and allow the logs to dry._ **Fourth**: Prepare pinecones, sawdust, or cork with colorants. http: //chemistry. about. com/cs/howtos /a/aa052703a. htm (remove spaces)

**I loved how fluffy this turned out. BTW I think Kaito COULD cook but he'd be distracted by Shin-chan and would burn the food. Please R&R!**


	4. House to House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Why are we here again?" Kaito whined.

"Because once a year for some reason my family likes to go to other family members houses and look at their Christmas trees, take a lot of annoying pictures, and socialize," Shinichi replied. "Besides I asked if you would like to come and you said yes."

"I thought it would be more interesting," Kaito replied. "It's _so_ boring."

"I have to agree with you there," Shinichi replied. "It's like a family tradition though so I just go every year and get it done with so they don't bug me." Glancing at Kaito Shinichi noticed he was twitching slightly and sighed. "Just this once I'll let you go as crazy as you want."

"Thank you Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed giving him a big kiss on the lips before bounding away. Yusaku came up to Shinichi after an explosion was heard in the kitchen.

"You brought him along knowing this would happen," Yusaku stated.

"That was only part of it," Shinichi told him. "Another part was he would get in trouble if I left him alone…and I would miss him…" The last part he said quieter with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Could part of the reason also be because of the joke they pulled on you last year," Yusaku asked knowingly. Shinichi shrugged.

"Possibly."

"Although I do find it amusing," Yusaku commented. "It certainly livens things up."

"Can't deny that," Shinichi agreed. "I wonder if they'll let me bring him next year…"

"I doubt it he just started juggling fire." Shinichi glanced at Kaito who was indeed juggling fire with his younger cousins and family members clapping their enjoyment. Clapping his hands together the fire turned into candy canes which he handed to each of the children. Kaito came over to talk to them once the kids thanked him and ran off.

"Shin-chan," Kaito cooed hugging his waist. "Do you want a candy cane?" Shinichi knew something was off when he said that but shrugged.

"Okay…" Shinichi replied. Kaito snapped his fingers producing a single candy cane and handed to him. "Thank you."

"Don't I get a better thank you than that?" Kaito asked pouting. Lifting up Shinichi's chin Kaito French kissed him. Shinichi blushed as his family stared and he felt Kaito's tongue push a peppermint into his mouth. "Much better," Kaito stated when he pulled back.

"We're in public!" Shinichi told him embarrassed.

"It's only your family," Kaito told him. "Besides it could be worse I could have-"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Shinichi stated firmly. "Say it and you're dead." Kaito chuckled somewhat nervously.

"Fine I won't say anything…" Kaito told him.

"Good because we still have two more houses to go before dinner and we can go home," Shinichi replied. Kaito pouted.

"Why can't we leave now?" Kaito whined.

"I told you earlier why we couldn't."

"Fine…but you owe me later."

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you…"

"You better."

**TBC!**

**Every year I have to do this. We seriously go to my family's houses just to look at their trees, take pictures, and then eat dinner at the last house. I wish I had a Kaito to bring…they are seriously boring….The whole thing was just an excuse to get drunk…Although this year I don't have to go! ^^ Please R&R**


	5. Cookies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito walked into Shinichi's house excitedly. Shinichi had called him up saying he was baking and would need help with all of the cookies. He was more than glad to come over and help Shinichi hoping he would get to taste test. The smell of cookies baking reached him once the door was open. Smiling cheerfully he rushed to the kitchen and nearly tripped in shock at the amount of cookies he saw. All of Shinichi's kitchen table was covered in wax paper with cookies over the whole surface. "Are you trying to feed an army?" Kaito asked. Shinichi looked up from pulling out another batch of cookies.

"No," he replied. "Most of these are going to friends and family…"

"How many are there?" Kaito inquired looking around. There were at least more than four different kinds of cookies.

"There are about sixty-two sugar cookie wreaths, thirty-two cinnamon cookies, one hundred twelve with the Hersey's kisses on top, eighty-four of the ginger bread men, and seventy-nine chocolate chip…so in total about three hundred sixty-nine and counting," Shinichi replied. "I still have two or three more recipes to do plus finish of the cookies I'm doing now." Kaito blinked at the sheer amount.

"What do you need my help with?" Kaito asked. "Everything seems to be in order and everything…"

"I was just wondering if you could divide the cookies into boxes and wrap them like Christmas presents," Shinichi told him. "I have a list on the table of who I'm giving these to."

"Will I get a treat?" Kaito asked as he leered. Shinichi caught his look and blushed.

"Yes…"

"Awesome! So you'll agree to the handcuffs?"

"Fine…and I'll wear that stupid Mrs. Clause outfit you got me also…"

"Much appreciated~" Kaito said kissing Shinichi's neck before dashing off to do what Shinichi wanted. He would have groaned but the timer went off reminding him he still had cookies in the oven. Blushing lightly he took out the cookies. Shinichi wouldn't admit it aloud but he was looking forward to repaying Kaito later.

**TBC!**

**Actually my mom and I make this amount every year….we make near 450 cookies that we give to friends and family. Please R&R! If you want to see the picture I drew go here (remove spaces): http: //yuuki-neko. deviantart. com/art/December- Shinichi-145443712**


	6. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"God I'm going to need sunglasses every time you turn on the tree," Shinichi muttered rubbing his eyes. Purple and green spots dotted his vision even when his eyes were closed. "How many lights are on that thing anyway?!"

Maybe forty-five hundred…" Kaito replied. Shinichi blinked before his eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?!"

"I used three boxes of fifteen hundred lights," Kaito replied.

"The crystal ornaments make it even brighter also…" Shinichi told him. "Are you trying to blind someone?"

"No!" Kaito replied. "Besides they're more lights outside by far." Shinichi sighed. He had come home to Kaito excitingly dragging him toward the living room to show off his work. If there were lights outside he wouldn't have known since he had his head down thinking on his way to the doorstep. "Also I plan to put candy canes on the tree closer to Christmas so we don't eat them up."

"You mean so you don't eat them up," Shinichi corrected.

"No I mean we," Kaito replied. "I plan to share~" Shinichi could practically read Kaito's mind when he said things like that.

"You are not French kissing me while sharing," Shinichi told him crossing his arms.

"Come on it'll be fun~"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pictures."

"…Fine…"

"Yes!"

**TBC!**

**My aunt every year would do this. I feel like I'll go blind looking at her tree! Just so you know the pictures are referring to the previous chapter. Well R&R please!**


	7. Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Why do you have real reindeer in my front lawn?" Shinichi asked annoyed.

"Mom wouldn't let me keep them in our yard so I thought I could bring them here," Kaito replied. "You also have a gate so they won't be able to run away and down the street."

"Get them out of here," Shinichi ordered angrily. "And didn't your mom say you couldn't do that because you messed up her lawn, the neighbors complained, and Aoko and Hakuba _threatened_ to have you _arrested_ for disturbing the peace?!"

"Aw come on there are only nine!" Kaito whined. "Besides I was only having a little fun…"

"Right…" Shinichi muttered. Then he blinked and said, "Don't tell me you named them after…"

"Yup! They have tags around their necks to identify them to! See that one's Dasher, the one over there is Prancer and…"

"I would say I can't believe you would do that but…it's you I totally can…"

"Do you think I could put them on Hakuba's roof?"

"I don't think that'd work to well and I don't want him to call saying I need to keep you on a leash."

"When did he say that?" Kaito asked thinking back.

"Last week when you…_decorated_ his house."

"I thought the red and green stripes looked good on his house!"

"The point is you can't put reindeer on Hakuba's roof."

"You totally thought his house looked better!" Kaito accused.

"I didn't say that…"

"You implied it."

"The _point_ is you can't do it."

"Like you can stop me!" Kaito boasted proudly.

"Fi-"

"Fine."

"Come on let's get inside its getting cold out here. You can discuss what you're going to do with the reindeer inside."

"Want me to warm you up?"

"Sure…"

"YES!"

**TBC!**

**I could totally see Kaito trying to put reindeer on a roof! XD Please R&R!**


	8. Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Let's spread the joy!" Kaito cheered after gulping down his glass. Shinichi stared at him with wide eyes. Heiji and Hakuba were over and they were having a guys night sort of while the girls went to get their gifts.

"What was in that cup?" Shinichi inquired. Kaito jumped up from the couch and began snapping his fingers causing mass amounts of tricks. The room was slowly being destroyed as he cheered and went around happily.

"I don't know he had it when he came in," Hakuba replied. "All I know is that his cup is empty and I'm going to _kill_ him." Another snap could be heard as they stared at Hakuba who sported a dress and blond wig that had a sunflower behind his ear. Hakuba's left eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Don't worry it could be worse," Shinichi assured him.

"As thoughtful as that is of you to say I would prefer to kill him," Hakuba told him. Heiji held up the drink and took a light sniff.

"Guys…I think this is alcoholic."

"What?! How'd he even get it then?" Shinichi demanded. Kaito however was too busy running around the room. They were too used to this to stop him and get in the way of his 'attack' besides Hakuba didn't want to see how much worse it could get.

"Don't know," Heiji replied. "All I know is I smell alcohol and he's acting crazy." Hakuba raised an eyebrow and Shinichi stared. "Okay, crazier than normal…or what normal is for him."

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Hakuba inquired.

"_How_?" Shinichi asked. "You know he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. If you want to be a target then go ahead…"

"Well Heiji and I should probably go it's reaching eleven…"

"_Right_. What happened to spending the night? Leaving me here with this psycho…." Shinichi muttered.

"Hope you live!" Heiji replied scrambling out the door as Shinichi threw a shoe at his head. Unfortunately it didn't hit Heiji much to Shinichi's disappointment. Hakuba followed after Heiji calmly as ever even though the whole room was in chaos. When he heard the distinct click as the door shut behind them he scowled and faced Kaito.

"You are dead," Shinichi told him.

"Are they gone then?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"Now they are," Shinichi said annoyed. Then he realized something. Kaito was acting normal (for him) and not being crazy. "I thought you were drunk."

"What gave you that idea?" Kaito asked grinning.

"You just wanted them to leave didn't you," Shinichi bluntly said. "And here I thought you said you wanted to 'spread the joy'."

"Oh I do but I don't think they'd be too joyful to find me kissing you senseless…among other things," Kaito replied. Shinichi twitched.

"Back fiend," Shinichi said pointing a finger at him. Kaito just grinned and pounced. Well he was spreading the joy…

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this! Please R&R!**


	9. Tinsle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Red, green, and gold colors were scattered everywhere around the room. "Kaito? Are you in here?" Shinichi called stepping into the room. One of the piles of tinsel moved when he walked in. Shinichi stepped closer with a raised eyebrow. "Kaito?" he said staring at the pile. He didn't expect to be tackled from behind and tripped on a string of lights causing him to fall forward.  
"Shin-chan!" Kaito squealed happily. He didn't seem bothered to have landed on the floor…then again he fell on top of Shinichi. Shinichi lightly glared at Kaito. "So want to help me decorate?"

"No," Shinichi replied. "You'd just try to put me into embarrassing situations" Kaito pouted at him but it was true "and I only came to tell you your mother called." Kaito blinked.

"What did she want?"

"To know when you're going back so she can ground you for what you did to Hakuba," Shinichi answered. "Apparently he called swearing-and we all know he _never_ swears-wondering where you were. What'd you do anyways?"

"Nothing much…" Kaito replied. Shinichi gave him The Look and Kaito grinned. "All I did was leave him in nothing but his pants, tie him up and send him to Heiji. Don't worry though I did put air holes and he was knocked out most of the time." Shinichi knew he should reprimand Kaito but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Also I sent some tinsel so he'd be tangled up and we really need to get rid of it. Do you think Heiji will appreciate the gift?"

"Only if you duck taped Hakuba's mouth." Kaito grinned innocently. "You did, didn't you?"

"Well I figured Heiji would appreciate it…"

"I'm sure he did before Hakuba started shouting and swearing…"

**TBC!**

**I was in Spanish BORED out of my MIND so I started writing this and I had to try soooo hard not to laugh since we had a test XD Well please R&R!**


	10. Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito looked out the window reached his hand out at nothing and stared. Shinichi wondered if he was sick or something so he put the back of his hand to Kaito's forehead. "You don't feel sick…" he muttered to himself. Kaito blinked at him.

"What made you think I was sick?" Kaito inquired.

"It's just not like you to stare at whatever you were staring at," Shinichi replied.

"The stars." Shinichi blinked. "I was staring at the stars." Shinichi looked out the window and stared at the night sky. He had to admit it was nice out and the stars where shining brightly. Faintly he could make out a few constellations.

"Why?" Shinichi inquired.

"I just wanted to reach for a star," Kaito told him.

"No one can ever touch a star…" Shinichi said.

"But it never hurts to try," Kaito replied.

"I suppose it doesn't…but you should stop staring and start helping. We still have to wrap gifts for everyone."

"Aw Shin-chan don't ruin the mood!"

"What mood? All I see is you being an idiot."

"Don't be mean~!"

"Just come and help me," Shinichi told him.

"Fine," Kaito replied. "How many more do we have to do?"

"We haven't started."

"Right…Okay you get all the guys' and I'll do the girls' gifts!"

"Just come and help," Shinichi told him. Kaito was about to say something but Shinichi cut him off saying, "Move before I hit you." Kaito shut his mouth and reluctantly went to help. Then he brightened and went and whispered something in Shinichi's ear who blushed faintly.

"_I have my own star anyways, you."_

**TBC!**

**Meh I don't think this turned out sooo well but I kind of like it. Please R&R!**


	11. Lights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi nearly walked by his house not recognizing it when he walked home. He was two steps past his gates when he realized that it was his house. Turning around he blinked as he stared at his yard and house. Lights covered everything in the yard and it was so bright that he had to raise an eyebrow wondering if the town could have a power outage. The roof was cover making it practically glow, in bushes and trees green lights accented them and there were lights that lead to the house. Sighing Shinichi knew he'd be getting complaints from one of his neighbors soon. It was bad enough they had nearly called the police on Kaito for 'disturbing the peace' when it was Halloween but the yard was even more decorated. Shinichi could hear Christmas carols playing in hidden speakers.

Walking up the path to his door Shinichi noticed there were inflatable decorations and plastic candy canes. The air smelled of ginger cookies and evergreen trees. Grabbing his own set of house keys Shinichi opened the door and smelled hot chocolate and was warmed instantly. He knew that Kaito probably had a fire going since he didn't like the cold that much. Shinichi was slightly surprised when he wasn't glomped, French kissed, or molested as soon as he opened the door. The lights went out as soon as he got two feet into the door. Part of him wondered if it was because of all the lights, but figured it was probably Kaito's doing. Blindly Shinichi took off his coat and shoes setting them in their appropriate places by the door.

Shinichi tried to make his way toward the living room where he figured Kaito might be. As soon as he arrived he looked around and noticed Kaito wasn't anywhere in sight. "Kaito if this is one of your games I'm tired," Shinichi muttered. No one replied. Curiously Shinichi walked toward the fire which was indeed going only to be glomped from behind _and_ molested.

"Shin-chan I missed you," Kaito told him in a deep velvety voice. Shinichi blushed as Kaito leaned down and kissed him senseless. He completely forgot what he was going to tell Kaito as he got lost in the feeling. Shinichi felt the warmth of the fire and Kaito whose body was leaning over him making him feel like he was burning up. Squirming a little Shinichi released his wrists which had been trapped by Kaito's hands and placed them around Kaito's neck pulling him closer. Kaito pulled away reluctantly when he noticed Shinichi wasn't getting enough oxygen. "How was your day?" It took Shinichi a few minutes before he responded.

"Not that bad but I nearly walked by the house…" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"  
"With all those lights outside I didn't recognize it was my house," Shinichi replied. "It's almost as bad as the Christmas tree…"

"Hey! The more lights the better!" Kaito protested.

"Yeah if you want to blind someone," Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"The outside was just so bare though!"

"And the neighbors are probably going to call again saying you're disturbing the peace or something," Shinichi told him.

"That only happened a few times!"

"You call eleven times a few?" Shinichi asked.

"I was just trying to spread cheer and good will!"

"Right…" Shinichi muttered. "Because playing pranks makes everyone just love you…"

"It makes their day interesting at least," Kaito replied.

"That it does," Shinichi agreed. "But with you not always in a good way." Kaito pouted at that.

"Come on I want to get back to what we were doing." Shinichi blushed.

"Later," Shinichi told him. "I need to get a shower…" He almost regretted saying that when Kaito leered at him.

"We can share~" Kaito told him. "It'll save water…" Shinichi blushed as he pushed Kaito off and ran upstairs. He couldn't hide his blush though when he found Kaito was already in the bathroom waiting for him with a grin on his face. He was sure he'd have fun that night…

**TBC!**

**Enjoy! Please R&R!**


	12. Candy Cane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito pulled Shinichi into a kiss as soon as he saw him. Shinichi's eyes where wide since it was in the middle of the mall where they decided to meet each other. Pushing Kaito away Shinichi said, "We're in public!" with a blush on his face.

"So? That means the public will know your mine," Kaito said possessively. Then absently he said, "You taste like peppermint. Did you have any candy canes or mints or something?" Shinichi was still faintly blushing.

"I only had one candy cane," Shinichi told him.

"Really? I think we should get some more…"

"Why?"

"Because you taste good~" Kaito told him. Shinichi blushed and playfully shoved him. Kaito only grinned and slung an arm over Shinichi's shoulder. "Not that you don't taste good normally but…I like the peppermint it goes well with the coffee taste you generally have." Shinichi was really blushing now.

"Stop teasing me…" Shinichi told him.

"I'm being completely serious here!" Kaito replied.

"I think that's worse…" Kaito didn't mind him as they went into one of the stores called Spencer's which had some gag gifts that they planned to get for a few of their friends. Looking at one of the isles Kaito brightened up and grabbed what he saw racing to Shinichi who had gone down a different isle.

"Guess what!" Kaito chirped.

"What?"

"They have peppermint lube, candles, candy canes…"

"Leave me alone fiend!" Kaito grinned as he went to the front of the store paying for his purchase while Shinichi threatened him. He knew he would get it later but it was worth it seeing Shinichi's blush.

**TBC!**

**I hope you like this! I made this quickly since I was like "crap I almost forgot!" Oh and there is a store called Spencer's. Please R&R!**


	13. Santa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Why the hell are we here?" Shinichi asked sighing.

"Ran told you to take the kids to the mall since you were free so they could see Santa and you couldn't resist her pout so you agreed," Kaito replied grinning.

"I knew _that_," Shinichi replied. "I mean why are we here dressed as elves?"

"Because they were short on hands since your aura of dead bodies killed another person," Kaito answered.

"Hey!" Shinichi snapped hitting Kaito upside the head. "I didn't tell them to die! Besides it could have happened to anyone…"

"Sure," Kaito said. "Because dead bodies _always_ follow _normal_ people." Shinichi glared at him. Kaito handed out candy canes to the children who went to see Santa along with Shinichi who put on a fake smile since he really wanted to go home and sleep.

"Like your one to talk," Shinichi muttered.

"Besides don't you just love seeing all those happy kids faces when the go to see Santa?" Shinichi did like kids a bit more ever since he had become Conan but that didn't mean he wanted to spend every waking moment with them. As nice as it was to see them smile he was tired and the murder that had happened that caused him to be in the situation didn't help. He wondered what happened to the 'good cheer and happy tidings' that Christmas supposedly brought. Kaito came up behind him and groped his butt when no one was looking. "Give it another hour and we'll be home free," Kaito told him.

"We better be…"

"Aw I didn't know you were that impatient to 'jingle my bells'," Kaito told him. Shinichi blushed and hit him.

"I didn't mean that! Stupid pervert…I'm just tired."

"If you say so~"

"Die."

"Aw sorry but I'm not doing that anytime soon! That'll leave you all alone and cold…"

"Whatever you say…" Kaito grinned and continued to give out candy canes. He couldn't wait to get home and jump Shinichi. He wondered if he could get him into the outfit he had bought earlier…

**TBC!**

**Hope you liked this! Please R&R!!!!!!! ^^**


	14. Candles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi blushed at the atmosphere Kaito had set up for him. Blue petals along with white were scattered across the floor and headed toward the stairs. Quickly taking off his shoes and coat Shinichi followed the path of petals. The petals led him to a door that had a white ribbon attached to the handle. Twisting the handle slowly he peered inside and his eyes widened at what he saw inside. Candles covered every surface and there was an intoxicating scent of warm vanilla sugar in the air. He took a few steps forward when he heard the door's lock click behind him.

Twirling around Shinichi saw Kaito was behind him grinning mischievously at him. Kaito wore a white button up shirt with the buttons completely undone and lose black pants that hung off his hips enticingly. It appeared as if Kaito glided over as he walked toward Shinichi was blushing. He had _not_ been expecting this when he came home. "Welcome home Shin-chan~" Kaito purred placing his hands on Shinichi's waist and pulling him closer so their chests were touching. "How was your day?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I suppose not," Kaito drawled before leaning down and Shinichi's jaw line. "But it is polite to ask." Shinichi blushed but didn't stop Kaito as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Shinichi shyly leaned up and kissed Kaito's mouth.

"Thanks for asking then." Kaito grinned and went for Shinichi's neck nipping and biting at the flesh until he left a mark and then moved to another spot to leave another one. Shinichi pulled Kaito closer letting out a few moans as Kaito reached his collar bone and licked at the flesh. It was one of his weak points and caused his body to jerk forward causing friction between their clothed groins. Kaito placed one of his hands on the small of Shinichi's back while the other went to unzip Shinichi's pants. Shinichi placed his hands on his Kaito's chest and lightly pushed him away. "As much as I enjoy this we should put out the candles first." Kaito pouted.

"You're ruining the mood~" he whined.

"I'd rather ruin the mood now, and continue this _after_ we blow out the candles than have my house burn down because we neglected the candles for hours," Shinichi told him.

"Fine…but we _are_ continuing this after the candles are out," Kaito said. Then he put on a thoughtful face. "Besides if we had to run out into the snow because of a fire I'd rather no one else see you naked except for myself…" Shinichi blushed.

"Just help me put out these candles baka."

"Will do~"

**TBC!**

**Hope you liked this! Please R&R!!!!!!! ^^**


	15. Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito fell again dragging Shinichi down with him. Both of them were at an ice rink with Shinichi trying to teach Kaito how to ice skate. It wasn't going so well and when Kaito didn't hang on to Shinichi he tended to fall but Shinichi wondered if part of that was just so he could hang on him. The others were skating around not minding them except a few times when they'd glance at them laughing as Kaito fell again. "You have the most balance and you can't ice skate?" Shinichi questioned helping Kaito up again.\

"I've never had to balance on two thin blades on ice before!" Kaito told him slightly annoyed. That was rare since usually it was Shinichi who was annoyed with him.

"How about we just link arms and you follow my lead?" Shinichi offered. Kaito perked up at that.  
"Really? And you won't tell me to get away no matter what?" Kaito inquired. Despite the fact he knew what Kaito was implying he did not want to help Kaito up again.

"Yes…." Shinichi told him. Kaito linked his arm with Shinichi and leaned some of his weight on him. Leaning his head down Kaito kissed Shinichi's neck and lightly nipped the skin, but not enough to leave a hickey. Shinichi shivered but didn't protest even though they were in public and he was for public displays of affection. Slipping his arm out of Shinichi's he placed his arm around Shinichi's with his hand on Shinichi's hip. Kaito continued his assault on Shinichi's neck. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the girls blushing, and Heiji snickering at them. Kaito ignored them however and purred when Shinichi let out a small moan.

"So responsive and not pushing me away~" Kaito teased.

"Oh be quiet or I'll let your ass fall," Shinichi told him blushing.

"You wouldn't do that!" Kaito told him. "That would be going back on what you said~" Shinichi skated forward to prove his point and watched as Kaito fell. Really Kaito should have known better.

**TBC!**

**Hope you liked this! Please R&R!!!!!!! ^^**


	16. Caroling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Why am I here again?" Shinichi asked as they trudged to the snow. For the past hour Ran, Aoko, Kaito, and Shinichi had been walking house to house singing. Well really Shinichi wasn't singing but more of just being with the group.

"To spread the cheer!" Kaito told him happily.

"We all know I can't hold a note," Shinichi responded. "Why am I here if I can't sing? I'm positive that these people wouldn't get into the holiday spirit if I started singing."

"Aw but you're keeping us company and it's the thought that counts," Kaito answered. Shinichi rolled his eyes. Stopping in front of another house Kaito rang the door bell. A little girl who looked to be about the age of six answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked timidly.

"We're here to sing some Christmas carols," Ran told the little girl. "Are your parents around?" The girl shook her head yes and went to get her parents. When the little girl came back two adults followed her. Ran smiled and Aoko and Kaito joined her in singing.

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth "

Shinichi just stood back and waited for them as they finished and started one more song do to the little girls request.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock.

The little girl clapped her hands happily and Shinichi couldn't help but smile. Kaito then snapped his hands and handed the girl a candy cane that he had hidden somewhere. Giggling the girl took it and her parents thanked them for singing for them. Waving goodbye Kaito went up to Shinichi and said, "Isn't it nice to see kids like her enjoying the holidays?" Shinichi nodded his head.

"Yes it is."

"Would be interesting to have a child of our own wouldn't it?"

"Hell no. One Kaito is good enough for me. I don't need you teaching some little kid magic tricks and running around the house," Shinichi replied. Kaito just grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Well let's get going! We still have more houses to go to!" Shinichi sighed and followed them slightly more cheerful than before. He really didn't admit it but he had a soft spot for kids and seeing that girls smile made him get into the holiday spirit and if Kaito wanted to have a kid…he'd kill him.

**TBC!**

**You never really hear much about people going caroling anymore…anyways hope you liked this! Please R&R!!!!!!! ^^**

**Link to where I got the lyrics(remove spaces): http: //www. carols. org. uk /silent_ night. htm and http: //www. elyrics. net/read/ c/connie-talbot-lyrics /jingle-bell-rock-lyrics. html**


	17. Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi got home exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep as soon as he opened the door. That wouldn't happen anytime soon he noted as he was glomped landing on his ass painfully. "Welcome back Shin-chan!" Kaito cheered. "How was your day? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Want a bath? If you want the bath we can share-" he rambled. Shinichi gave him a chaste kiss on the lips to shut him up.

"My day was tiring," Shinichi replied. "I'm tired but I guess something to drink or eat wouldn't be bad. Last thing I ate was some onigiri for lunch before I got a call and had to solve _another_ case…" Kaito hugged Shinichi consolingly. He really wondered if he could just shout out loud 'Stop dying near Shinichi' without looking crazy. Not like he cared but he was sure Shinichi would be angry with him and probably hit him.

"How about some hot chocolate? I made some awhile ago," Kaito told him. Shinichi nodded his head.

"That sounds good." Kaito lead him into the kitchen and handed him a mug. "Thanks," Shinichi said accepting the mug with a faint smile. Kaito just grinned and watched as Shinichi gulped down the drink while he hid a mischievous smirk.

"Have you ever thought of wearing a wedding dress?" Kaito asked randomly. Shinichi spit out his hot chocolate and nearly chocked. Kaito burst out laughing getting the reaction he wanted. At least Shinichi wasn't sleepy anymore.

**TBC!**

**You know the cookie chap? How I say I make a lot of cookies? Today I'm making 600 or so ^^ **

**Tell me what you think and please R&R!**


	18. December Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

It was eight in the morning and Shinichi was barely awake when he was dragged out of his house wearing only what he could throw on. Kaito was like an excited puppy as he babbled on and on about what he planned for them to do. Shinichi wasn't listening and was barely awake rubbing his eyes to try to get the sleep out of them. He barely felt the cold of the snow, or the wind on his face as he was between awareness and sleep. "Shinichi come on wake up!" Kaito told him pouting.

"You wake me up this early, drag me out without giving me coffee and expect me to be awake?" Shinichi asked in a slightly slur from his sleep. Kaito pouted before pulling him into a nearby café. Shinichi stood in the doorway out of the way and yawned while Kaito went in line. He didn't know how long it had really been but a second later he could smell espresso and looked to find a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. Reaching out Shinichi grabbed the coffee and began to drink it feeling more awake with each sip. "Thanks."

"No problem I wanted you awake for our date!" Kaito told him.

"Our what?" Shinichi asked confused. Kaito pouted.

"Were you listening to me at all?"

"No," Shinichi bluntly replied.

"I told you we are going out today since you aren't busy for once," Kaito told him.

"Thanks." Kaito smiled at him.

"No problem! Now let's get going!" Shinichi nodded his head and agreed with him. Kaito led Shinichi out of the shop and to the mall. They went and watched one of the new movies with Kaito every few seconds would place his hand on Shinichi's thigh and teased him causing Shinichi to blush. Shinichi was surprised that Kaito didn't flat out make out with him though, until the movie ended and he was left breathless as Kaito French kissed him. Next they walked down the mall looking into the shops going into a few like the gaming store, electronic, book, and gag gift stores. After that they took a break in the food court getting some Lo mein noodles, sesame chicken, and egg rolls to eat.

Both enjoyed themselves and had fun. Shinichi smiled glad that Kaito had dragged him out of bed…it had been a good wake up to. Kaito had kissed him awake which was welcome. He only wished it hadn't been so early, but he wouldn't trade the day he spent with Kaito for anything. Shinichi looked up at Kaito and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for taking me out today."

"You're welcome," Kaito replied grinning. Shinichi couldn't help but smile back and both went to Shinichi's home to finish their date.

**TBC!**

**Please R&R!**


	19. Community Service

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Again Shinichi was dragged on another one of Kaito's whims, but it wasn't so early as some of his previous ones. It was ten in the morning when Kaito declaired they were going out to help. Shinichi at the time was somewhat used to Kaito randomly coming over and dragging him where ever. Shrugging his shoulders Shinichi followed after he finished his cup of morning coffee. "Where are we going?"

"First we are going with my class to the Pine Avenue Senior Citizen's Home, then the park, the soup kitchens and then the mall," Kaito replied.

"Not that I mind but why?" Shinichi inquired.

"Our teacher had us sign up for community service over the holiday break and we need so many hours," Kaito replied. Shinichi raised an eyebrow telling him to say what he was hiding. "Okay so I have to do extra hours because I may have had a partridge, doves, geese, and did my own version of the twelve days of Christmas in the cafeteria." Shinichi sighed.

"When will you learn not to do that?"

"Hey I was spreading the holiday cheer!" Kaito defended.

"I doubt they see it like that," Shinichi told him. "Although what about the 'pear tree' part of the song? Or the leaping lords, and all that? How did you do that?"

"Well I had gone out awhile back to find a pear tree that fit in a flower pot and for the leaping lords the drama club was willing to help me out," Kaito explained. Shinichi chuckled.

"We better get going to the senior citizen's home now since we have to meet with you teacher," Shinichi reminded Kaito.

"I suppose," Kaito shrugged. They went to the required location and Kaito's class sang some carols and listened to the seniors there. Shinichi laughed as Hakuba sported green hair that looked like a Christmas tree courtesy of Kaito and his magic. It was funny and the seniors chuckled at the sight along with the class. Next they went to park where Kaito's class proceeded to sing more Christmas carols and help those around them. Shinichi enjoyed helping everyone that passed by as they raised money to give to some of the local charities in time for Christmas. During the whole day Shinichi had helped Kaito and nearly twitched with annoyance when someone at the soup kitchen died. Luckily it wasn't a murder and was of natural causes but it still irked him that someone else died around him.

Kaito kissed him on the lips when no one was looking to cheer him up. Not like he was embarrassed or wanted to hide it but he knew Shinichi wasn't an exobitionist or anything. Shinichi gave him a small smile at that. The mall was interesting as they dressed themselves as elves and helped 'Santa' pass out gifts to those around them. At the end of the day Shinichi found himself stretching out his muscles as he made his way home. Kaito was bouncing happily next to him with one of his arms around Shinichi's waist. "That wasn't bad."

"No it wasn't," Shinichi agreed. "I had some fun and it was nice to actually do something." Kaito grinned.

"So you won't mind what I have planned tomorrow?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Even if you did it's a surprise~" Shinichi sighed.

"Let's just go home…"

"Okay! I'll warm you up if you want!" Kaito told him. Shinichi rolled his eyes. He knew what Kaito was thinking.

"Only if you behave," Shinichi told him.

**TBC!**

**I know I've been posting these late and all but I can't seem to focus. I hope to work on that! Please R&R!**


	20. Popcorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Heiji was on Shinichi's couch sighing staring at the ceiling. They had had a small Christmas party with most of the guests already leaving except for Hakuba, Kaito, and him. "I'm bored," Heiji complained. "And hungry." Hakuba rolled his eyes at him.

"How could you eat after having so much food at the party?" Hakuba inquired. "I saw you at the food table practically the whole time."

"Was not," Heiji told him glaring lightly. "Besides I don't want that anything sugary or what we have out right now."

"How about you make some popcorn? Earlier I went to the movie store and got some along with our movies," Shinichi suggested.

"Why do I have to get it?" Heiji complained. "You're the host."

"And you're the one that's hungry," Shinichi pointed out.

"Fine," Heiji complained. Walking into the kitchen he saw the box that had popcorn in it and looked at the directions to see how long to put it in for. As he was setting it for a minute and a half Kaito come up behind him and spooked him causing him to hit the zero again without his knowledge. "Bastard!" Heiji cursed as he pressed start before chasing Kaito out of the kitchen.

"Ha ha you can't catch me~" Kaito taunted ducking behind Shinichi who just sighed. Heiji tried to grab Kaito who just used Shinichi as a shield as he moved around.

"Let me go," Shinichi said calmly. He was used to this happening since Kaito enjoyed teasing Heiji who would chase him and he always ended up being a shield.

"Aw but it's no fun otherwise," Kaito whined kissing Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi faintly blushed still not completely used to Kaito's affection. Before Shinichi could respond Hakuba inquired.

"Does something smell like its burning?" Shinichi smelled the air.

"Yeah it seems to be coming from the kitchen…" Shinichi replied. Heading that way they found the sound to be coming from the microwave. Looking at the timer Heiji's eyes widened as it said it had about seven more minutes before the popcorn would be done.

"Holy shit!" he said turning it off and opening the microwave door. The smell of burning increased and they all nearly gagged.

"How long did you set the timer for?" Shinichi asked waving his hand trying to fan out the stench.

"I had set it for a minute and a half," Heiji told him. "Or at least I thought I did…"

"Obviously you didn't," Hakuba told him.

"It's not my fault Kaito came up and surprised me!" Heiji snapped. Looking into the box of popcorn his eyes popped out. The popcorn had turned into a black liquid and was inedible to no one even if they liked burnt popcorn. Shinichi peered into the box along with the other two.

"I didn't know popcorn could become a liquid," Kaito commented laughing slightly. Shinichi would have found it comical if it hadn't happened in his kitchen. Tossing out the popcorn they settled on something that didn't have to be cooked to snack on. A week later Shinichi was calling Heiji who was at Hakuba's house.

"Yo what's up?" Heiji replied picking up the phone.

"You are _never_ making popcorn in my house again," Shinichi told him.

"It wasn't my fault though!" Heiji told him.

"I don't care. The stench has finally left my kitchen. It's taken a _week_ to get that stench out of my house and I'd rather not have that happening again," Shinichi told him. He then hung up the phone leaving Heiji to stare at the phone in his hand.

**TBC!**

**This is a personal experience of mine except with a few exceptions. My friend had a dial microwave so it was hard to adjust and we all went upstairs to investigate a noise we heard. Ended up being the toilet and when we came down that is seriously how we found the popcorn. And according to her it did take a week for the stench to leave. Also funny thing is this did happen in December XD Please R&R!**


	21. Cranberries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi enjoyed the smell that came from the sauce pan as he stirred the cranberries. With Christmas coming up he decided that he'd invite everyone over on Christmas Eve to have dinner so on Christmas they could spend it with their significant other and/or family. He had decided to make a turkey, some green beans, mashed potatoes, and his personal favorite cranberries. When his mom had had time during the holidays she had taught him how to make it. All you really needed was cranberries, orange juice, orange zest, and some sugar and heat it up.

Kaito would be coming over soon to help him make some of the other dishes and decorate the house. Shinichi sighed at that. Kaito had already put up wreaths, mistletoe, and any other decoration you could think of and still said it wasn't Christmassy enough. He smiled fondly remembering as Kaito had tried to make his holiday the best it could be between his decorating madness. "Shin-chan the cranberries are starting to boil over." Shinichi whipped around to see Kaito hovering over him. Noticing that Kaito was correct Shinichi stirred the cranberries.

"Sorry I was distracted," Shinichi replied.

"What was distracting you?" Kaito inquired. There was no way Shinichi was going to tell him '_you'_ so he just shrugged.

"Nothing important…I was thinking about Christmas," Shinichi replied. Well it was somewhat true. Stirring the cranberries once again Shinichi deemed they were done so he set them to the side as he turned off the stove.

"So you've decided to stay in bed with me all day then?" Kaito replied grinning lecherously.

"No!" snapped Shinichi blushing. "I was thinking about dinner with everyone and going to visit your family…"

"Mom won't mind if we're late~" Kaito replied. He dipped his finger into the cranberry sauce and took a quick lick of his finger. "This is good," he complimented. "Wonder how it'd taste on y-" Shinichi hit him before he could say the rest. Really he sometimes wondered how he put up with Kaito.

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**


	22. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi walked by his kitchen window only to jump in surprise from the noises outside. He nearly dropped his mug of coffee. Looking out the window he nearly sighed in annoyance when he saw it was Kaito. Grabbing a coat he quickly threw it on before going to see the thief. "What do you think your doing?" Shinichi inquired.

"Shooting off some fireworks," Kaito replied.

"The neighbors are going to come complain if you keep that up," Shinichi told him.

"They don't complain when Dr. Agasa blows up his house again," Kaito told him. Shinichi couldn't deny that. Almost every other day Agasa's house would blow up and no one complained.

"Aren't these a little early?"

"Well I have better ones for New Years," Kaito replied. Shinichi didn't doubt that. "Besides isn't it kind of romantic?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that and Kaito grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Shinichi caught unaware blushed but responded. He nearly hit Kaito when he groped his ass but decided against it…for now.

"Shouldn't you make sure no-" Shinichi began to say when he pulled away but a set of fireworks caught on fire and started going haywire. Kaito started chasing after the fireworks and tried to get them not to head toward other people's houses. "I knew this would happen."

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**


	23. Presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shaking the box slightly Shinichi wondered if he should open it. The present was from Kaito and they were in front of all their friends. "Come on open it!" Kaito encouraged. Cautiously Shinichi opened the box, blinked, and then blushed. "Now show us what you got~" Kaito told him.

"No," Shinichi replied.  
"It can't be that bad," Heiji told him. Shinichi stared at him.

"You don't even know what it is," he replied.

"So? Just show it to us," Heiji told him. "We showed you our gifts."

"And you know Kaito's gifts to us were embarrassing," Hakuba commented. Reluctantly Shinichi showed everyone his gift. A pair of boxers with Kaito's face on them, a shirt that said "My heart was stolen by Kaito Kuroba, and some handcuffs. The room burst out laughing while a few of them had blushes.

"This is why I didn't want to take out my gift," Shinichi said.

"Why is Kaito's face on the boxers?" Akako inquired raising an eyebrow. Kaito chuckled a bit.

"Remember when I was running away and Heiji grabbed my pants while trying to stop me?" Kaito asked. Everyone nodded their heads and then it clicked.

"You mean since you have his face on your boxers he should have yours?" Hakuba said. He sighed. "Your logic is amusing."

"By the way why does the shirt _say 'My heart was stolen by Kaito Kuroba'_?" Aoko asked.

"So no one tries to flirt with _my_ Shin-chan," Kaito replied hugging Shinichi closer. Shinichi blushed. There was no way he would willing wear the shirt but he wouldn't mind the boxers they were silk…

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**


	24. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

It was Christmas Eve and Shinichi was happy as he sat on his couch with his boyfriend asleep on his lap. Kaito had come over insisting that he just had to spend all of Christmas Eve and Christmas day with Shinichi…at midnight. He had considered kicking him out for interrupting his sleep but really he was touched that Kaito would do that. It would be their first Christmas together and Kaito was trying to make it perfect. Shinichi nearly got a headache at some of the stunts Kaito pulled even if he did have some fun.

Brushing Kaito's hair out of his face he had to admit the thief was a handful but he did love him. There was no way he was going to say that aloud to Kaito though. He didn't feel like being molested thank you very much. Still he had to smile fondly at the things Kaito would do for him. Brushing his lips against Kaito's forehead Shinichi whispered, "Sleep well Kaito I love you…"

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**


	25. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Currently Shinichi was wondering if this was such a good idea. Like every year Shinichi went to one of his family's house depending on the year and they'd celebrate Christmas. This year it was being held at one of his aunt's houses. He had decided to bring Kaito along since he wouldn't let go and insisted they spend all of Christmas together. Kaito was entertaining the younger cousins which was a relief to some of the parents...until he decided Shinichi should be his assistant and snapped his fingers dressing Shinichi up in a Ms. Clause outfit.

Shinichi glared at the adults who were laughing at him especially his _own parents_. The little kids were giggling at him. Eventually he got over it and when one of the adults called "Gift exchange time!" he went into the bathroom and changed. Kaito followed him in and when he began to change pulled him into a kiss.

"We're at my aunt's house!" Shinichi told him pulling away blushing.

"I know~" Kaito said. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas without anyone else seeing _my_ Shin-chan blush."

"You're weird," Shinichi muttered.

"But you keep hanging out with me anyways so you must not mind!" Kaito replied. Shinichi blushed and changed fully back into his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shinichi mumbled. Kaito kissed him one last time before they went out to face the rest of Shinichi's family. The rest of the evening went by relatively quickly with the kids playing with their new toys, the women gossiped, and the men played poker in the basement. Kaito had been disappointed when they wouldn't let him play but felt it was made up when Shinichi kissed him on the cheek when there was relatively no one looking. Around ten p.m. they went home to get some sleep with Kaito insisting he stay over. In the end Shinichi fell asleep in Kaito arms content.

**TBC!**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**


	26. Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi sneezed again for the thousandth time that night. Ever since he woke up that morning he had felt like shit and he was going to _maim_ Kaito. It had been Kaito's idea to go outside camping in freezing cold weather and he had gotten a cold. Kaito however was nowhere to be found for once, but it's not like he had called to tell him he was sick or really expecting him. It just was weird for Kaito not to be there since he came over almost every day ever since they began going out. Shinichi's vision blurred slightly as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes. The warm water felt good yet slightly suffocating. Shinichi dismissed it and began to wash his hair.

Kaito bounced to Shinichi's house happily. He would have come earlier to greet his precious Shin-chan but Aoko had gotten mad at him for leaving school suddenly to go on a camping trip. _'Geez all I had wanted was to spend time with Shin-chan…' _Kaito thought. Finally reaching Shinichi's house he let himself in. "Shinichi!" he called out. When he got no reply Kaito wondered idly if Shinichi was even home but looking at the entrance and seeing Shinichi's shoes told him he was there. Going up the stairs he could hear the shower going. _'Wonder if he'd mind me joining him…'_ Kaito wondered opening the bathroom door.

Shinichi heard the door to the bathroom open and was only slightly shocked to see Kaito there. He blinked trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"I was thinking I would take a shower with you but now that I hear your voice…are you okay?" Kaito asked concerned.

"I'm fine…" Shinichi remarked repressing his cough. Kaito noticed this and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really now?" Kaito asked stepping forward. Putting the back of his hand to Shinichi's forehead he felt how warm he was and knew only some of it was from the shower. "Seems like you have a slightly fever."

"I have a cold," Shinichi told him. "Other than that I'm fine." Shinichi said turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. He nearly fell over as a wave of nausea hit him but Kaito caught him.

"Looks like Nurse Kaito will have to take care of you," Kaito remarked grinning as he snapped his fingers and appearing in a nurse's uniform. Shinichi groaned.

"No way…" he muttered.

"Yes way," Kaito told him. "I'll be right by your side until you get better~"

"Great," Shinichi muttered sarcastically. "You do realize that you're the reason I have a cold in the first place? Damn camping trip…" Kaito pouted.

"All the more reason for me to take care of you then!" Kaito insisted. Shinichi let Kaito dress him in a warm pair of pajamas and lead him to his room. "Now rest while I go make you some chicken noodle soup." Closing his eyes he did as he was told. He wasn't going to complain about that since he really didn't feel up to it. Kaito went to walk out of the room and do what he told Shinichi he was going to do when he heard Shinichi mutter _"thanks…"_ Kaito smiled. "Anytime."

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**


End file.
